


unmask me

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Red Force {Kinktober 2018} [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Band, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Heavy BDSM, Kinktober, M/M, Masks, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Minseok has finally opened his BDSM club, The Red Force, in a dark corner of South Korea. It's opening night, and he supposes he's allowed to have some fun with a club goer as they keep distracting his paid club singer.---Kinktober 2018, Day 1Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting |Masks





	unmask me

_If you don't like how I run my club, Xiumin, I suggest you get out and make your own. You have no idea how hard it is to run a business like this, to bring it up from the ground up. Sometimes, we can't afford to call the police for something like this. It would kill our reputation._

The voice of Byungchul echoed in Minseok's mind as he stared at the room. He broke into a smile as he ran his hand over the oaken door frames, the large mahogany desk that his boyfriend had gifted him. The large leather chair where he would sit and do business, or perhaps entertain a submissive. Excitement sparked down his spine, electric dancing up and down as he walked around the desk to look at the leaflet present.

 

_The Red Force_

_October Opening_

_Masks_

_6pm_

 

Fliers and leaflets that Lu Han, Jongdae and Junmyeon had dutifully slipped around the BDSM community around them. They had spent so much time and effort making sure a small crowd would show up tonight, and Minseok couldn't be happier. He'd put thousands into _Red Force_ , desperate for a safe BDSM club. There has been many instances of blurred consent at the only one in town, and the owner had always refused to do anything.

_These things happen, it'll kill a club's reputation._

The word had spread quickly and many people had rallied around Minseok to help create _The Red Force_.

Lu Han, his boyfriend, had worked countless extra hours at his cashier job, adding as much extra money to the savings to buy the club as he could. Junmyeon, his best friend, had spent a good few hours at his work, designing logos, fliers, everything he could possibly do at his graphic design job. Jongdae had spoken to his best friend, Baekhyun – an interior designer – who had helped Minseok come up with the designs and floor plans for the entire building.

Now, all that hard work would come to life in just ten minutes. There was already the hum of people outside, music beginning to be played by the hired barman – a young man named Sehun, who had smirked when told this wasn't a usual job to get you through college; _oh, I know, sweetheart, why do you think I'm here_. He was bright, with his orange hair and cheeky smile, and Minseok knew he'd thrive behind the golden painted bar.

Arms wrapped around his waist and Minseok melted back into Lu Han's arms with a gentle sigh. “It's happening.”

“Seven more minutes. Jongdae is already outside on the door calming people down. You ready?”

Minseok shivered and leaned up for a delicate kiss. The smooth crystals of Lu Han's eye mask were cold against Minseok's cheek, and he smiled softly. “Open early. We're ready for this.” Lu Han nodded and stepped away and out the door, pausing only to give Minseok a quick little finger wave before he was gone. Minseok stepped up to his desk and opened the drawer to find his own mask.

Tonight had been planned perfectly.

Switches would wear half masks, that covered either the left or right side of their faces. Submissives would wear delicate mouth pieces, allowing them some anonymity in the dark light of the club. Dominants would wear eye pieces, allowing more emphasis on their eyes as they observed around them.

Minseok had fun choosing his own mask out; a lace piece in the shape of a bat with golden gems emphasising his already pointed feline eyes, the black lace making his skin seem paler than it was. He slipped it into place easily and slipped out his office.

The dance floor was already pretty full, people slipping in one by one, hidden by their masks. Lu Han already had his arms around a submissive and Minseok couldn't help but smile. Lu Han's gold and black diamond and lace eye mask matched perfectly with the submissive's gold and black lace mouthpiece, and they swayed together to the song throbbing through the speakers of the live band. Their eyes met and Minseok gave Lu Han a gentle thumbs up; Minseok watched with a smile as they immediately began to kiss gently in between dancing movements. He made his way to the bar where Sehun, half his face covered in a _Phantom of the Opera_ mask – edited, made to look like the mask was just dripping blood – smiled up at him.

"Need a drink?”

“Straight whiskey,” Minseok settled on a stool, watching couples begin to merge, at least five now on the floor. “If you wouldn't mind.”

Sehun nodded dutifully, and Minseok turned his attention to the dance floor. The live band was going down well. The singer was their rival's usual live singer, a young switch called Dyo Kyungsoo, who was being backed up by Park Chanyeol on the guitar. A switch, and a friend of Byun Baekhyun who took the drums whilst Lu Han's old friend, Yixing, took the bass.

Minseok could see Kyungsoo making eyes at someone in the crowd, and the way Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept looking at each other and he snorted before turning to sit fully at the bar. Sehun was staring in shock at something before he slid Minseok's whiskey over the bar.

“Uh, boss, not to give you some bad news but uh. Lu Han just disappeared to the bedrooms… with some submissive in his arms…”

Minseok said nothing, slowly sipping the whiskey and swallowing. He supped after each swallow before he put the empty glass on the bar. “He's alright. We work well together in a relationship but when it comes to sexual needs... We're in an open relationship. Two doms don't always click in the bedroom, so we look to other people sometimes, when we need something a little more.”

Sehun blinked a little, seeming shocked for a moment before he gently made his own drink. “It makes sense. I didn't realise you both wear eye masks. That must be pretty hard sometimes…” Sehun burst into laughter. “What a first world problem, huh?”

Minseok laughed and clinked their glasses together before he heard Kyungsoo stumble over his words on stage. He turned his head, observing, to see Kyungsoo looking flustered as he stared into the small crowd around the stage. Minseok held his hand up to Sehun before he stood, gently pressing himself through the crowd. It was warm, people pressing against him, and submissives making eyes at him. He smiled and hoped some of the thick kohled eyes and brightly colored puffy lips would come back and sign contracts with the club. Minseok pressed through a small group of people to find that a small arc of people had formed around the dance floor.

In the middle, a submissive was dancing away, sensually, sexually, and was obviously thriving from all the eyes on him. Eyes which included Kyungsoo's... which left room for error and mistakes. Minseok chuckled, making his way forward. No one complained – recognising him enough to know he was the owner – as Minseok stepped forward, hands clamping tight around the dancer's waist. “I understand you've got eyes for my singer… but let him finish his shift before you get him fired.” The man gasped softly as Minseok squeezed his hands tight against the dancer's skin, nails grazing gently. “How about we have some fun whilst you wait for him?”

The submissive turned, eyes bright. His lips were a gentle nude colour, plump and wet behind the arches of diamond that started from his nose. Beautiful, delicate arches of gems that covered the man's cheeks and nose, but leaving his lips open for… action, presumably.

The submissive nodded and turned to wink at Kyungsoo, before he let Minseok tug him away. His eyes widened as Minseok seated himself on a leather couch, but he followed. His knees hit the floor and he curled up, his head rested against Minseok's leg. Minseok smiled and gently pressed a hand through his hair. “What's your name?”

“Kai.”

“You can sit on the couch, Kai, although I appreciate your submissiveness.”

Jongin smiled and slipped onto the couch, gently straddling Minseok and running his hands over the mesh shirt Minseok was wearing.

“And what do I call you, Sir?”

“Xiumin.” Minseok's hands wrapped around Jongin's hips before a hand gently rubbed over Jongin's strong stomach and abs, a smile on his face. “Are you a dancer?”

“I am.” He leaned down, grazing his lips against Minseok's and Minseok kissed him, hard. Jongin groaned softly and opened his mouth for Minseok to slip his tongue in. They moved together for a moment before pulling back, breathing heavily.

Minseok sighed and gently ran his thumb over Jongin's lips, sighing softly. “You have such dick sucking lips.”

Jongin smiled and gently pressed his hips down. “Do you want me to suck you off, Sir?”

"I do.” Minseok leaned back, spreading his legs wide as he settled on the sofa. Jongin looked around, almost nervous as he looked at the people around them. Minseok cleared his throat. “Would you rather move somewhere private?”

There was a moment of silence before Jongin shook his head. He slipped off the couch and Minseok watched with a raised eyebrow. Jongin's hand ran over his thighs, squeezing gently and Minseok sighed softly. Nimble, quick hands ran over the bulge that his leather jeans gave them. Minseok groaned and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He felt the zipper undo, he felt cold air around him and then he hissed.

Warm, wet warmth surrounded him and Minseok looked down.

Perfect, was what greeted him.

Thick, plump lips surrounded his cock, puffed and leaving weak streaks of lipstick as Jongin gently bobbed his head around Minseok's tip. Minseok couldn't help the soft moans that slipped from his throat watching those lips slowly go deeper and further down his length. He was aware of people watching, eyes focusing, and it caused excitement to spark down his spine. Arousal curled around his stomach as he heard people whisper and moan watching them, and he felt Jongin get quicker in his bobbing. Jongin moaned and Minseok jerked his hips up, panting softly. His hand curled in Jongin's hair, feeling a growing mullet. His hand pushed down, and Jongin spluttered above the sound of the strands of mask clinking gently together. His hands desperately smacked against Minseok's thigh and he carefully let go; his hands helped Jongin pull up.

A string of saliva connected Jongin's lips to the tip of Minseok's dick, and they both panted for breath. Minseok gently stroked his hair. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin tilted his head to kiss Minseok's wrist. “Please just warn me before.”

Minseok nodded and Jongin returned to licking up Minseok's shaft. Minseok's hips bucked up gently, and he groaned softly. Sharp teeth gently nipped at his vein and Minseok squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Warmth wrapped back around him and Minseok dropped his head back with a load moan. His hand gently wrapped in Jongin's hair, breathing heavily as he felt his stomach slowly turning to flames.

Jongin must have realised; his movements sped up and he carefully dragged his teeth across the length, moaning and gasping around Minseok. Grunts fell from Minseok's throat and he jerked his hips up, gasping for air.

Minseok lost it, finally, as Jongin nibbled gently on his tip, tugging his foreskin ever so slightly, a hand squeezing Minseok's balls. He yelped softly, coming hard into the submissive's mouth as his hips bucked uncontrolled.

Minseok took a moment to breath, eyes adjusting after the white light that had flashed across his eyes during his orgasm. He looked down, and his dick twitched seeing Jongin with cum on his face, dripping down his forehead and hanging slightly off his eyelashes. Minseok breathed out and spotted Kyungsoo finally making his way over.

Minseok grinned as Kyungsoo made eye contact, and he called Jongin's name over the music – now being albums played through the surround system.Jongin waggled his fingers goodbye to Minseok as he stood, turning to be led away from the group formed by Kyungsoo. Minseok watched them disappear into the hallway, leading them down to rooms for club goers delight, and he tucked himself away.

Getting up, Minseok made his way back to the bar where Sehun and Lu Han were grinning at him, blushing slightly.

Running his own club was definitely going to be fun.


End file.
